O que me encanta em você, Sasuke kun
by Kawaii Inuko-chan
Summary: Sakura escreve em seu diário, o que acha de Sasuke, dos seus olhos negros e quanto o ama. Narrado por ela mesma. Presente para Mye-chan e todos os outros fãs de SasuSaku,com a música Ojos Así da Shakira.


Sinopse: Sakura escreve em seu diário, o que acha de Sasuke ,dos seus olhos negros e quanto o ama. Narrado por ela mesma. Presente para Mye-chan e todos os outros fãs de SasuSaku, com a música **Ojos Así da Shakira.**

Lembrete: Naruto não é meu, mas se fosse ele não seria tão tapado e já teria ficado com a Hinata á muito tempo, o Sasuke com a Sakura e etc.

Categoria: Romance/ Fluffy.

Onet Shot

Título: O que me encanta em você:

Sakura está sentada em sua cama com seu diário entre as pernas escrevendo.

Querido diário, já faz um ano que Sasuke-kun voltou para Konoha, estou tão feliz que ele tenha voltado. Tudo que já aconteceu ficou no passado, agora somente quero viver o presente ao lado dele. Sasuke-kun!

Ojos Así

Ayer yo conocí un cielo sin sol

Y un hombre sin suelo

Un santo en prisión

Y una canción triste sin dueño

Me lembro de quando nos conhecemos, seus olhos negros logo encontram minhas esmeraldas, foi a partir daí que soube que você era o homem da minha vida, e que tinha que ter você mim. Sasuke-kun eu te amo!

Ya he ya he ya la he

Y conocí tus ojos negros

ya he ya he ya la he

y ahora si que no

puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Te amo como você é, sempre amarei você até o fim, meu amor de belos olhos negros como a escuridão, olhos que me encantam tanto e por mais que tente desviar, não consigo.

Le pido tu cielo solo un deseo

Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir

he recorrido ya el mundo entero

y una cosa te vengo a decir

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

fue desde el Norte hasta el tu3o sur

y no tu3ontre ojos así

Como los que tienes tu

Tento te afastar de todas as garotas do seu fã-clube, principal a Karin (nojenta oferecida), os seus olhos que me lembram a noite que me aconchegam durante com um olhar acolhedor e seu sorriso sexy que me faz corar.

rabboussamai fikarrajaii

fi ainaiha aralhayati

ati ilaika min hatha lkaaouni

arjouka labbi labbi nidai

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

fue desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tu

Ayer yo vi pasar una mujer

debajo de su camello

un río de sal un barco

abandonado en el desierto

Ele sempre foi o homem dos meus sonhos, sempre será meu príncipe encantado. A luz da minha vida, o complemento do meu sanduíche, o doce mais docinho do mundo. Sasuke-kun.

ya he ya he ya la he

y vi pasar tus ojos negros

ya he ya he ya la he

y ahora si que no

puedo vivir sin ellos yo

Seus olhos sempre chamaram minha atenção, tão pretos e belos, seus beijos são doces como mel. Quando você chegou à primeira coisa que fez foi me pegar em seus braços num abraço caloroso, olhou fixamente nos meus olhos e disse que me amava.

Le pido al cielo solo un deseo

Que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir

he recorrido ya el mundo entero

y una cosa te vengo a decir

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

fue desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tú

Fiquei tão nervosa que se você não me tive segurado teria ido ao chão, quando isso aconteceu nossos rostos ficaram próximos um do outro e eu corei mais que nunca.

rabboussamai fikarrajaii

fi ainaiha aralhayati

ati ilaika min hatha lkaaouni

arjouka labbi labbi nidai

Viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

fue desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

y no encontré ojos así

Como los que tienes tú

Você apenas riu e tocou meu rosto fazendo-me corar mais, cochicho no meu ouvido dizendo que me amava, quase enfartei corei mais e desmaie no mesmo estante.

Rabboussamai fikarrajaii

fi ainaiha aralhayati

ati ilaika min hatha lkaaouni

arjouka labbi labbi nidai

min Bahrain ila Beirut

fue desde el Norte hasta el polo sur

y no encontré ojos así

como los que tienes tú

Depois de um tempo acordei, olhei para os lados não te vendo mais ali, fazendo-me pensar que tudo não passara de um lindo sonho. Abaixei minha cabeça tristemente. Quando senti sua mão segurando meu queixo que o levantou com delicadeza.

Le pido tu cielo solo un deseo

que en tus ojos yo pueda vivir

he recorrido ya el mundo entero

y una cosa te vengo a decir

viaje de Bahrein hasta Beirut

fue desde el Norte hasta el tu3o sur

y no tu3ontre ojos así

como los que tienes tu

Fazendo-me fitar seus olhos negros como ônix bem brilhantes, tão brilhantes que reluziam a luz da lua , sorri, meio corada. Vê vi sorrir de modo lindo, isso me fez sorrir mais. Você se sentou ao meu lado fazendo nossos rostos se aproximarem, coramos, foi a partir daí que ouvi de você o que sempre quis.

Sasuke:- Sakura eu te amo. E você me beija, não qualquer beijo, mas um beijo cheio de amor e sentimentos que jamais esqueceria.

Como poderia? Se tudo que sempre quis se realizou, estou ao seu lado como sempre sonhei. Meu Sasukekun.

Sakura fecha o diário, colocando-o dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha, apagou a luz do abajur, cobriu-se adormecendo logo em seguida sonhando com seu amado Sasuke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tradução:

Olhos assim

Ontem conheci um céu sem sol

E um homem sem terra

Um santo na prisão

E uma canção triste sem dono.

E conheci teus olhos negros

E agora sei que não

Posso viver sem eles

Peço aos céus só um desejo

Poder viver nos seus olhos

Viajei o mundo inteiro

E eu te digo uma coisa

Viajei de Bahrein até Beirute

Do pólo norte ao pólo sul

E nunca encontrei olhos assim

Como os que você tem

Ontem eu vi passar uma mulher debaixo de seu camelo

Um rio de sal e um barco abandonado no deserto

Eu vi seus olhos negros

E agora sei que não posso viver sem eles

Peço aos céus só um desejo

Poder viver nos teus olhos

Viajei o mundo inteiro

E eu te digo uma coisa

Viajei de Bahrein até Beirute

Do pólo norte ao pólo sul

E nunca encontrei olhos assim como os teus

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rubiikia:- Gah! Não acredito, fui eu que escrevi isso.#cai da cadeira#- Nossa, tá muito meloso.# vontade de vomitar#-Teria ficado melhor num NaruHina. Zuera. #tomando sal de fruta#- Eca! Isso é horrível ,mas fazer o que né.

Sasuke:- É quem diria que você tem talento para escrever outra coisa que não seja um NaruHina.

Rubiikia:- Tá menosprezando os meus NaurHinas, Sasuke? É melhor tomar cuidado, são não da próxima vez eu escreve uma finc que a Sakura termina com o seu irmão Itachi.

Sasuke:-#ativa o Sharingan#- Você não ousaria, ousaria?

Rubiikia:- Isso é cara de quem não ousaria.#aponta para o próprio rosto#

Midorane:- É melhor tomar cuidado comigo Sasuke-san. Shuashuahau.

Rubiikia:- Bem está fanfic é dedicada aos fãns desse casal, que como diz o Shikamaru-san. É tão problemático. Principalmente a Mye-chan, já é ela é gamada neles. Bye bye bye kissus. Eta casalzinho problemático esse viu.

Naruto:- É o que o diga Rubiikia-san.

Rubiikia:- Valeu pelo apoio Naruto-sama, você é mesmo um amigão.

Naruto:- É eu sei.#sorriso de mister convencido#

Rubiikia:- Ok, ok, ok. Bjos e até a próxima meus caros. E deixe reviews.


End file.
